Rivalidad Familiar
by Emilylovezitha
Summary: Inuyasha esta enamorado de su alumna no tiene ninguna oportunidad, ella tiene 15 años y el 21 años, el esta casado, y para arruinar todo mucho peor ella comienza a interezarse por su medio hermano.
1. El comienzo

"_En ocasiones pienso que sería agradable tener una verdadera relación amorosa, me pregunto cómo sería eso…"_

-Profesor Taisho- una dulce voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, miro a su alumna y sonrió ella era kagome Higurashi, la chica más linda, hermosa, encantadora que había conocido, ¿Qué si le gustaba?, claro que sí, y demasiado, pero lamentablemente era su alumna, una niña de 15 años, una chica que jamás saldría con su maestro de 21 años.

-¿si, hermosa?-dijo, en la llamaba así desde hace un tiempo y a ella no le molestaba, y vio como ella se sonrojaba un poco.

-Profesor taisho, podría explicarme algo que no entendí durante su clase- ellos ya se encontraban solos ya que hace unos minutos ya todos se habían ido a su casa.

-Lo siento kagome ya terminaron las clases-dijo un poco apenado mientras arreglaba unos papeles, en realidad tenía miedo de no poder contener sus emociones y hacer algo indebido

-oh, entiendo, más aparte debe estar apurado por ver a su esposa- dijo un poco triste, bajo la mirada- me retiro- dijo para luego salir del salón dejándolo completamente solo

-ahh- el suspiro y pensó-"_en que momento decidí casarme con Kikyo"_

Se para de su silla, se dirigió a la salida del colegio hasta poder salir de él, fue a su auto y comenzó el camino…su odiada casa, cuando al fin llego se llevó una gran sorpresa

-Miroku-dijo en voz baja cuando vio al hombre que estaba sentado en un sofá de su casa y subió sus pies cruzados a la mesa del centro, -¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Acaso no puedo venir a visitar a un buen amigo-dijo sonriendo.

-Hoy no estoy de humor-dijo un poco fastidiado

-¿Y porque? Déjame pensar... Ah si es por la chica esa verdad- dijo con un tono de burla

-¡cállate!-grito inuyasha

-¿de qué hablan?- Ellos voltearon, y vieron a la dueña de esa voz, Kikyo.

-nada, no haga caso a mis palabras señorita Kikyo- dijo un poco apenado Miroku

-como digas, inuyasha tenemos una cita, ¿lo recuerdas?-dijo para luego lanzarse a los brazos de él.

-creo que mejor me voy-dijo Miroku para luego retirarse

-lo siento, pero estoy muy cansado, y solo quiero ir a dormir –luego de decir eso se fue a su habitación, dejando a una Kikyo sola y muy molesta

-¿Quién será esa chica?-dijo demasiado molesta en verdad que estaba furiosa.

**En otro lugar.**

-ahh, estoy cansada y aun me falta mucha tarea. Kagome ya estaba en su casa, y ya erade noche y aun no terminaba sus deberes.

-Tengo sueño, pero aún me falta, mejor la hago mañana por la mañana antes de irme al colegio, me levantare más temprano…

**Al día siguiente**

-se me hizo tarde – grito al darse cuenta de la hora, se arregla, y baja corriendo.

Ya habían comenzado las clases, y inuyasha estaba preocupado, kagome no se encontraba en su lugar, ¿y si le paso algo?, el temía lo peor.

-uh disculpe profesor-

El volteo rápidamente hacia la puerta del salón, era kagome, estaba feliz de verla y tenía muchos deseos de hablar con ella.

-señorita, pase, y dígame porque llego tarde-dijo inuyasha

Pero en ese momento recibió una llamada, kagome volteo a ver el celular y vio la fotografía de la persona que lo llamaba.

"es muy apuesto el joven que llamo al profesor, creo que más bien es un señor, pero aun así es muy guapo. Pero que cosas estoy pensando"- ella estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que inuyasha ya había terminado de hablar.

-¿kagome?- dijo para llamar su atención

-ah-kagome se sonrojo por no poner atención-disculpe le molestaría si le hago una pregunta- Dijo mientras bajaba la mirada

-claro que no, dime-

-¿Quién lo llamo profesor?- esa era una pregunta un poco extraña

-Mi medio hermano, sesshomaru-


	2. El hermano del profesor

-¿su hermano?-pregunto muy sorprendida

-Medio hermano-corrigió- será mejor que valla a su asiento y haga lo que están haciendo sus compañeros.

-Está bien- se voltea y vio como sus amigos le hacían caras cómplices, y los ignoro y se fue a su lugar y comenzó a trabajar.

Todo iba bien hasta que el profesor dijo.

-jóvenes, en cualquier momento llegara alguien, y quiero que guarden silencio-

-¿Quién va a venir, maestro?-dijo un chico.

-Mi medio hermano- en cuento kagome escucho eso su corazón se aceleró y demasiado.

-apoco tiene un hermano- dijo una chica.

-sí, se llama sesshomaru, aunque no nos llevamos bien-dijo inuyasha.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-dijo otro.

-25 años-dijo mientras borraba el pizarrón

"Es muy grande"- pensó un poco triste kagome-"el hermano del profesor jamás se fijaría en mí, en una niña"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de alguien, su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido, sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar un tono rojizo.

Su respiración era entre cortada, parado en esa puerta estaba el hermano del maestro, sesshomaru.

Él era muy, pero muy apuesto, en esos momentos el llevaba un traje, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue esa mirada tan fría.

-sesshomaru- vio cómo su maestro se acerba y le entregaba unos papeles y hablaban entre ellos.

El mayor de los hermanos se dio cuenta de cómo kagome lo miraba, pero no lke dio mucha importancia, todas las alumnas babeaban por él.

Cuando ya estaba por retirarse volteo a ver a kagome la miro directamente a los ojos ella se sonrojo y se sintió muy apenada, el ignoro eso, le dio una típica mirada de odio a su medio hermano y salió del salón.

Inuyasha en todo ese momento se dio cuenta de cómo estaba kagome, sentía rabia y celos, por saber cómo su kagome le interesaba sesshomaru eso lo hacía sentir muy mal.

En ese momento toco el timbre, habían terminado las clases.

-kagome- la llamo, los demás alumnos salieron del salón y el último en salir cerró la puerta, ella se acercó a él.

-¿te gusta mi hermano?- dijo sin rodeos ella se sonrojo muy fuerte.

-No, como piensa eso- dijo mientras volteaba hacía otro lugar.

-vi como lo mirabas- él estaba muy molesto.

-profesor él es un señor-dijo avergonzada

-por eso mismo, tu eres una niña, como para que él te guste- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-maestro. ¿Por qué me dice esto?- pregunto mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás.

"porque me gustas"- como quería gritarle eso, pero no podía.

Se quedó callado por un rato hasta que dijo.

-te quiero-finalmente respondió, pero en cuanto vio la cara de sorpresa de ella con una mezcla de miedo se apresuró a agregar- como una hija- lo dijo rápidamente y ella sonrió relajándose.

-ahh, lo hubiera dicho antes- le contesto con una bella sonrisa.

-¿puedo decirte que te quiero? Él quería enamorarla pero primero debía empezar bien todo esto.

-claro, pero con una condición- dijo feliz, en la miro y asintió con la cabeza- que me deje decirle papi-.

-am, está bien niña- dijo inuyasha, la verdad esto no le gustaba agarro sus cosas- kagome te llevo a tu casa ya es tarde, ve por tus cosas-.

-ay maestro no quiero causarle molestias- dijo kagome mientras tomaba su mochila- puedo ir caminando-

-no nena, no podría estar tranquilo sabiendo que andas por ahí sola- inuyasha tomo la mochila de ella y camino hacia la puerta.

-bueno, está bien-


End file.
